


Fragmented Aspersion

by Cajun_Moma2014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Lady Challenge, Dark Magic, F/M, Manipulative Dumbledore Bashing, Non-Canon Relationship, Slight Weasley Bashing, dark characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajun_Moma2014/pseuds/Cajun_Moma2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it. This was the breaking point. If they wanted to see exactly what Hermione Jean Granger was capable of they'll get it. She would make it a point to show these fools exactly why she was not meant to be trifled with. Why she was not to be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmented Aspersion

 

Fragmented Aspersion

 

  
  


 

Harry Potter Story

 

  
  


 

Fragmented Aspersion Prologue

 

  
  


 

**Dark Lady Challenge**

 

  
  


 

**Issued By: whitetigerwolf**

 

  
  


 

I like dark Harry stories. But I've noticed a reoccuring theme, Harry is almost always in charge (or Voldemort). One of my favorite stories is Black Order, a crossover with Lord of the Rings, where Hermione is evil. I thought, what if Hermione was the Dark Lady, and Harry her loyal follower? Hence this Challenge.

 

  
  


 

**Requirements:**

 

  
  


 

  * Hermione is the one that begins exploring the Dark arts and leads Harry into them




 

  
  


 

  * Harry/Hermione




 

  
  


 

  * Harry must be Hermione's right-hand/enforcer, much like Darth Vader is for Palpatine




 

  
  


 

  * Harry and Hermione must genuinely love each other, despite being dark




 

  
  


 

  * Hermione's goal must be conquest, of Britain or the world (doesn't matter)




 

  
  


 

  * No joining Voldemort




 

  
  


 

…

 

  
  


 

Summary: Magic was a beautiful thing, but after years of torment the sound of Dark Magic just seemed to be so much more ethereal.

 

  
  


 

Chapter Excerpt: This was it. This was the breaking point. If they wanted to see exactly what Hermione Jean Granger was capable of they'll get it. She would make it a point to show these fools exactly why she was not meant to be trifled with.

 

  
  


 

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Harry Potter

 

  
  


 

Warnings:

 

  * Obviously Harry and Hermione will be dark no changing it as it wouldn't really follow the guidelines of this challenge.

  * Sexual Themes, Scenes & Situations

  * Mentions of Torture and Death

  * Character Deaths

  * Character Bashing




 

  
  


 

Rating: M+

 

  
  


 

…

 

  
  


 

Fragmented Aspersion

 

  
  


 

Prologue

 

  
  


 

Title: No Rest for the Wicked

 

  
  


 

…

 

  
  


 

_It may be hard for an egg to turn into a bird: it would be a jolly sight harder for it to learn to fly while remaining an egg. We are like eggs at present. And you cannot go on indefinitely being just an ordinary, decent egg. We must be hatched or go bad._

 

_-C. S. Lewis_

 

  
  


 

…

 

  
  


 

Hermione Granger smiled.

 

  
  


 

Today was a good day. It was a day, which was unlike most of the other days she had experienced thus far in her short life and those not knowing her might have even been surprised to learn that fact. School had been canceled for the day, a normal reason for any child to be excited for she supposed but her reasons for loving this dreadfully rainy day were different than the others, she was sure.

 

  
  


 

Most people would have disagreed with her view, but that was hardly of consequence most people, at least besides her parents, disagreed with her most of the time, all for different reasons of course. One of those reasons, in the point of view from some of the more vapid of the children her age, held contempt against her more likely than not for her woolly and tousled hair, and in her father's more fond term for the unmanageable mane, fluffy. Coupled that with her annoyingly obvious buck teeth Hermione was basically the not so rare social pariah of her grade. A fact she used to regard with the upmost abhorrence, now however she really could not say she was disappointed she had no friends, something which now, just seemed to isolate her even more from her school mates.

 

  
  


 

Hermione always viewed herself as being intelligent and with the lack of socialization with the aforementioned children, the nine-year old felt as though for the time being books were her only solace. For a time though it appeared that the children seemed to grow a little smarter and realized she could be of use for something. School which had once been her safe haven bar the breaks in between class, was now almost just as miserable as the rest of the time she spent alone, constantly being hassled by her classmates to help them with their homework and with school projects. She caught on quickly though, the others were completely capricious only bothering her unless a rather tedious assignment had been given to their class. Who would actually want her around unless they needed her and when school was out on a rainy day such as this what would they need her for?

 

  
  


 

She found the answer staggeringly undeniable. They wouldn't need her around.

 

 

 

Past the children her own age however, it became a little more complicated. She recalled that once upon a time her teachers had tried to prevent some of the bullying she underwent on a daily basis. It was she supposed, a nice gesture. They did what they could. Some by forcing punishment on the fickle minded students merely making them lash out more once the teacher was no longer paying attention. Others by trying to make her interact more with the others and try to get her to change some of her more intellectual needs; to try for something a child her age would deem appropriate to do. Those were the teachers that she disliked the most.

 

  
  


 

And then there were her parents, they were wonderful of course, there wasn't a shadow of a doubt in her head about that. They weren't too strict but they were far from lenient as well. Any girl would be lucky to have been raised by them. Hermione was far from normal though, so while her parents thought that she was toothpaste and floss (their normal dental humor), she was a little less convinced of that fact.

 

  
  


 

She turned her head and gazed at her father's form, hunched over the large desktop computer as he attempted to finish his paperwork for the month. Her mother was in the kitchen no doubt preparing lunch. Both oblivious to the inner turmoil going through her mind at the current moment.

 

  
  


 

With that thought her emotions got the best of her and she felt a surge of anger permit around her. She felt her hair become more unruly and a soft static surround her small body the same time she noticed the screen on her father's computer became unnaturally bright before a blue page appeared on the screen and smoke began to emanate from the monitor. She watched as her father, panicking, attempted to clear the smoke by waving his arms in the air frantically.

 

  
  


 

It was just the thing she needed to see to snap her from her less than appropriate thoughts and just like that the cackling electricity which fried her father's desktop stopped. It was clear however from the damage their would be little luck fixing the machine and an even smaller chance of being able to retrieve the information he was so desperate not to lose.

 

  
  


 

Even still a very large part of Hermione was overjoyed at seeing the wretched machine destroyed. It deserved it, the knowledge it could find with just a few simple keystrokes it was enough to make the eleven year old girl feel vastly inferior, almost obsolete. Her intelligence was the one thing she could always fall back on and the blossoming world of technology threatened that stability pillar. And that was something she refused to let happen.

 

  
  


 

Today she decided to put her plans into action. It would be a long process in which it would take her to reach her goal, however she was patient. She could wait and bide her time. But the finish line was in her sight and she for one could not wait. This was it. This was the breaking point. If they wanted to see exactly what Hermione Jean Granger was capable of they would get it. She would make it a point to show these fools exactly why she was not meant to be trifled with. Why she shouldn't be forgotten.

 

  
  


 

…

 

  
  


 

Fragmented Aspersion

 

  
  


 

Prologue

 

  
  


 

AN: Please let me know what you guys thing this is my first time writing something dark from Hermione's perspective and I'm a little iffy on the beginning prologue. I know exactly what I want to happen with this story I'm just a little stuck on how I should get there so opinions and ideas would be very welcome to me right now just so I know I'm not completely ruining this genre.

 

  
  


 

Dark Lunar Love

 


End file.
